The invention relates generally to a new composition of matter for use as a projectable, frangible and friable object and more particularly to a shooting activity such as trap and skeet shooting with an environmentally acceptable target.
The appearance of a typical target, also known as a xe2x80x9cclay pigeon,xe2x80x9d which can be used for trap and skeet shooting, is shown as a target 10 in FIGS. 1-3. In use, target 10 is commonly launched from a launching device or trap 20 at a high velocity and generally flies away from a shooter 30, armed with a shotgun 40. Shooter 30 aims shotgun 40 towards flying target 10 and fires a pattern of shot or pellets 50 from gun 40 towards target 10 with the intent to strike and shatter target 10. Thus, to increase the enjoyment of shooter 30, target 10 must be sufficiently frangible and friable that it will shatter when struck by a relatively low number of pellets 50. With respect to unbroken targets hit by at least one pellet, as a general rule, it is desirable for less than about 10% of these targets to have been hit by three or more pellets. In the best targets, this percentage will be less than about 4%.
Target 10 should also be able to be xe2x80x9csmokedxe2x80x9d i.e., reduced to a cloud of powder or small fragments, when hit by a considerable number of pellets 50. It is extremely frustrating to shooters, if they hit target 10, but target 10 does not break, or if they make a perfect shot on target 10 and the target merely breaks into a relatively small number of pieces, without providing the xe2x80x9csmokedxe2x80x9d effect. In general, at least about 80% of the targets broken from shot should break into five or more pieces when shot at by shooters skilled enough to break over about 98% of the conventional pitch targets they shoot at. With the best targets, this percentage broken into 5 or more pieces will be about 90%.
In addition to being readily shattered, target 10 must be sturdy enough to remain intact, despite being subjected to considerable force by launcher 20. Upon leaving a trap, the target is commonly traveling at a top speed of about 92 miles per hour. A target is unacceptable if even about 2% break apart when launched. Target 10 must also be sturdy enough to be stacked in a box, jostled during transportation, have a long shelf life when subjected to widely varying environmental condition and be relatively cheap. It is not satisfactory if even about 2% of the targets crack when stored for over 45 days and this number should be below 1% for the highest quality targets.
A standard commercial target for trap and skeet shooting is formed with petroleum or tar pitch as a binder, together with fillers such as clays, finely divided minerals and the like. An example of a widely used and well received conventional target is sold under the trademark WHITE FLYER. Such target is formed primarily of petroleum pitch and limestone powder. The target weighs approximately 95 grams. It is approximately 4.25 inches in diameter and approximately 1.12 inches in height.
Trap and skeet shooting is generally conducted out of doors. Thus, when conventional pitch targets shatter and fall to the ground, they can cause various environmental concerns. For example, there is some concern that if eaten by an animal, the sharp edges of a broken target or the materials of a target""s construction will cause internal problems to the animal. Also, the ground can appear littered and the petroleum base of the pitch has caused some environmental concern.
Over the years, various proposals have been made to produce clay targets with fewer environmental concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,470 describes a target made from sulfur and various additives. German Patent No. 24 39 247 describes a target made with sulfur, filler and a plasticizer such as styrene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,150 describes a target made of filler and binder, in which the ingredients are mixed with solvent, packed into the shape of a target and the solvent is driven off. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,232 describes targets formed with sulfur and limestone dust and describes the use of clay additives. International Publication No. WO 94/09339 discusses the use of various fillers such as sulfur and chalk. Canadian Patent No. 959203 and German Patent No. 22 54 725 also describe pitch free targets. The contents of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The targets formed in accordance with these patents have not proved to be fully satisfactory and to date, no pitch free target has been accepted in the marketplace. Some of the pitch free targets are too strong, i.e., they do not break even when hit with a relatively large number of pellets. For example, a target sold by of I.F.O. of Aura, Finland rarely shatters, even when hit with a perfect shot. Some pitch free targets break when launched by the trap or develop cracks when stored for several months. Some are too plastic, i.e., they are not easily removed from a mold, nor do they hold their shape, nor break when impacted with a relatively large number of pellets.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved target which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a shooting activity and a target which can be formed without pitch for use in such activity is provided. The activity involves shooting shot at the target and breaking targets hit by the shot. While some targets will be hit by at least one shot pellet and remain unbroken, under 25% of unbroken targets hit by one or more pellets will have been hit by three or more pellets. The targets consistently break into 5 or more pieces when hit by several pellets.
The target can be formed with a binder and filler and cast into a strong yet brittle state. When sulfur is chosen as the binder the target preferably includes a sulfur modifier, such as lignin sulfonate. Fillers include fly ash, limestone powder, clays and other inert solid powders. Other materials for improving the properties of the targets, such as degradation promoters and fire retardants can also be included.
Targets in accordance with the invention should be substantially pitch free and have an LD 50 toxicity level greater than 15 g/kg as well as high frangibility. This can be accomplished in accordance with the invention by forming the targets with high internal stresses such as are formed by forming targets in unstable crystal states. A preferred method of forming the targets is to heat the ingredients to a temperature above which the structure of the material changes, (320xc2x0 F. in the case of the sulfur), maintain such temperature for an extended period of time to effect such change (preferably about an hour in the case of the sulfur) and then cast the targets below this temperature, (such as at a temperature of 270xc2x0 F. for sulfur) to yield a target in an unstable physical state, which will shatter on impact. As a result, targets having LD 50 levels believed to be at least 20 times greater than conventional pitch targets can be achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved friable target.
Another object of the invention is to provide a friable target that is substantially free of pitch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pitch free target which has the flying and shattering characteristics of a conventional pitch target.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shooting activity which will cause fewer environmental concerns.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved method of forming friable targets.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification and drawings.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the article possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements, which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.